


Mariana Manana

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariana Manana [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Adorable, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ghosts, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A ghost girl who tried to help teenagers but got them into surreal and macabre misadventures.





	1. Fantasma Hermanas

Mariana Manana was sleeping until her macabre alarm clock scares her, waking her up.

She turns her clock off.

After she brushes her teeth, she takes a bath.

Mariana puts on her clothes.

Mariana went to a xolo's room

But a xolo growled

Mariana said "I'm sorry" as she closed the door and a xolo throws a pillow.

A few minutes later, Mariana opened the door.

Mariana said "I luv you"

A xolo whimpered with cute puppy dog eyes.

A ghostly green portal opened, Mariana landed in her skeletal form followed by her muscles and skin.

Mariana said "Hi"

A 27 year old man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and black mustache. He wore a white shirt underneath his blue sweater, blue pants and black shoes.

"Hi"

Mariana said "Do me a favor and put me in a cannon" as Mariana phased through the cannon"

"Okay"

"Gracias"

BOOM!

Ghostly moaning

Mariana giggled as cute ghostly butterflies flew around and formed into a stuffed animal.

Mariana squealed and clapped her hands.

Mariana said "Hi"

A black skeleton came out of a ghostly green portal and flesh and organs formed into a man.

"Hey Mariana"

"You're very good"

"Yeah i know"

Marisol's House

Marisol's Room

"Honey you're gonna be late for school" A woman voice called

"Yeah Yeah" A girl said as she trips on her doll "I'm going?!"

But she sees Mariana walking through the wall.

Mariana said "Hello"

"Who are you"

"I'm Mariana Manana"

Marisol growled

"Uh-oh"

"I can't bring my doll to school i-i hate my doll!"

Mariana whimpers

"Fine"

Mariana opens the portal

"Uh-oh"

The portal opens

"What is this place?"

Mariana said "Uh-oh?"

"What i'm fine"

But a skeletal arm rises from the ground.

"Mariana i was wrong i bring my stuffed animal to school!"

The portal opens

Mariana and Marisol laughed


	2. Xolo Trail

Mariana puts food on a dog bowl.

But she notices something.

Mariana said "Uh-oh?"

"Mariana what are you doing"

Mariana gulped

Clock transition

Mariana redecorate a dog bowl with something cute and macabre.

Mariana sighed in relief.

Mariana let out a squeak as she hear the door creaking open.

It was a xolo

Mariana said "Hi"

A xolo barked

Mariana laughed

A xolo licked her.

Mariana giggled


	3. Jose Pedro's Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Spongebob Episode Squid's Day Off

Jose Pedro was reading his book but Mariana appear behind him.

Mariana said "Hi"

Jose screamed

Mariana said "Uh-oh"

Jose was boiling in rage.

"MARIA ANA MANANA!?"

"Yes Jose Pedro"

Jose Pedro said "I'm tired of being scared not this time i'm having a day off"

Mariana started to laugh.

1 Hour Later- still laughing

Jose Pedro was shaking in rage as his anger boiled.

Mariana worries that he explodes

But he calmed down.

He was taking a bath

But he heard Mariana laughing.


	4. BGFF

A woman was humming a tune as she was gardening.

She has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a lavender shirt, grayish blue pants and red flat shoes.

Mariana appear behind Ms. Ortiz

"Hi"

Ms. Ortiz screamed as her hair frizzed out.

Ms. Ortiz pants

Mariana nervously laughing

"MARIANA!"

Mariana runs leaving behind a ghostly dust cloud.

Ms. Ortiz said "Uh-oh"

Ms. Ortiz screamed


	5. Mariana Manana Shorts

La Nina y El Fantasma

A little girl was playing jump rope as the ghost of a angry man appear behind her.

"Hello"

"Excuse Me"

She giggled as she continued jump roping.

He tried to scare her but fails.

"Oh come on!"

She giggled

The Sixth Seal

Ragtime music playing

The grim reaper and a old lady were playing checkers.

But the old lady win

The Grim Reaper facepalmed

Opposite Day

Mariana was making cookies when Jose Pedro walked to her.

..........

The cookies were done.


	6. Mariana's Brain

Mariana opens a book.

"Okay brain let's this thing started!"

Mariana started to read but she hear a voice in her head.

"Oh Come on!"

Just then, a ghostly blue brain came out of Mariana's ear.

"Really Brain"

"Yeah but come on 'm a brain not a computer"

"Last time i tutor a boy in Math and Spanish"

"Okay but i think you're good at math"

Mariana blushed "Gracias"

"So can i go home"

Her brain returned to Mariana's head.

Mariana giggled


End file.
